


Princess of War

by BeNerds



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Action, Clones, Magic, Multi, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeNerds/pseuds/BeNerds
Summary: This story is set right after Send in the clones (S06E16).The clones of Xena and Gabrielle created by Alti are struggling to fit in and carry on with their lives the best they can in the modern world. When Xena watch on television something about the local World History Museum she started acting strange as if she was hiding something from Gabrielle. Is there any chance that the Warrior Princess has not yet told her partner all about her past?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in English.  
> I hope everything is correct, if not please let me know.

Alexis, a scientist and the reincarnation of the sorceress Alti, managed to create a biological clone of Xena. A perfect replica from her hair to the tip of her toes.

Although the body were not defiled, Alexis had no intention in bringing back the heroic thoughts of Xena but her evil and most cruel ones. She wanted to mold the Warrior Princess’ mind so that the one to wake up in the cloned body would be the Destroyer of Nations.

Alexis had a plan which she would rule the world alongside with the Evil Xena. To be sure that the warrior would really be the worst of herself, Alexis cloned Gabrielle as well and arranged to make Xena think about killing her soul mate.

If the Warrior Princess were to kill Gabrielle, Alexis would have no doubts on Xena’s wickedness.

However, things did not happen as the sorceress dreamed and the bond that unites Xena and Gabrielle’s hearts proved once again to be stronger than anything.

After defeating the villain of the day, Alti, they went back to the lab where they were created to scour the place. In Alti’s office, they found a huge among of money in a hidden cavity under two loose wooden boards on the floor.

“Do you think it’s right we take this?” Asked Gabrielle holding a black bag in hands while Xena would fill it with the money.

“She won’t need it.” Replied the warrior.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“No matter the time and place, we will always need money. In our time we knew how to get some but things changed.” Xena said those words in a worried tone.

Gabrielle could clearly see that the warrior was tense about the life they would have from that moment onwards. Things had changed so much and so fast that it was painful and exhausting just trying to understand it all.

“Think about this as some compensation for all trouble Alti gave us.” Said Xena putting the last money notes in the bag and setting it close.

“I guess that’s a good way to look at it.” Stated Gabrielle with a fainted smile in her lips.

“Let’s go.” Called Xena while walking out of the office with the moneybag in her right hand.

“Wait. Shouldn’t we change our clothes first?” Gabrielle was worried that they would get into trouble just by wearing their warrior clothes.

“Change to what?”

“There must be something in here somewhere.”

The women found in a room some spared clothes of the trio that helped Alexis in their cloning process. Xena picked for herself a dark green t-shirt, black pants, a cotton jacket and black boots. Gabrielle chose a white sleeveless shirt, jeans pants and black tennis shoes. In the same room, they also found a backpack where they put their warrior clothes.

“I think we are going to fit in now.” Said Gabrielle looking at her reflection on the bathroom’s mirror satisfied with the result.

“It surely looks good on you.” Said Xena leaning on the bathroom’s doorframe, arms crossed and a playful smile on her lips.

“Well, you aren’t looking bad either.” Replied Gabrielle with a smirk.

“Are you done?” Xena asked, now showing off a little of her impatience.

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.” Answered the bard reading Xena’s attitude.

***********

A month passed since their wakening. Xena and Gabrielle were still trying to understand and figure out what to do with their lives.

At first, carry on with their mission of help others seemed obvious and natural but soon they found it very hard to aid those in need in a world full of disbelief in good intentions. In addition, fighting was not a good option in solving problems anymore, most of times it only caused them more trouble.

With the money they got from Alexis, they were able to rent a one-room apartment and buy supplies. However, their savings were running low while Xena’s impatience, anxiety and worries would only grow.

In their 30th day in the modern era, Gabrielle was making breakfast while Xena sat in the bed fully dressed, her elbows on her knees, her hands lightly together. The bard knew the warrior was reaching her limit and soon she would do something reckless.

“Why don’t you try… watching the television?” Suggested Gabrielle trying to sound casual. “I like the noise while I’m cooking.”

Xena did not reply, she only grabbed the remote and pressed the big red button on it.

The television screen soon lighted up full of colors filling the room with a man’s voice.

_“… She is the most famous female fighter nowadays in the UFC but fighting is not the only thing Agatha Wars does in her life.”_

_“Heiress to an absurd number of companies, besides training she needs to take care of what her parents left her.”_

_“Arthur War and his wife, Marjorie Smith War, were renowned archaeologists known for finding treasures around the world.”_

“We could make use of a treasure now.” Gabrielle heard Xena’s comment but chose to pretend she did not and kept frying a couple of eggs.

_“Five years ago Mr. and Mrs. War traveled to Amazonia in search for one of the biggest legends of treasures: El Dorado. Unfortunately they had problems with their boat and drowned in the Amazonas River.”_

_“‘It was a tragedy, a great loss to Archaeology.’ Declared Merry Covington, director of the local World History Museum, which holds great part of the War family’s discoveries.”_

_“Mr. War has always been a big sponsor of many studies and researches related to the Ancient Greece and its legends, most of them regarding the myths about the female warriors Xena, the Warrior Princess and Gabrielle, the Battling Bard.”_

Gabrielle could not pretend she did not hear that. She looked at Xena meeting the warrior’s blue eyes already directed at her. The bard turned off the fire, put the frying pan on the sink and went to seat on the bed next to Xena.

_“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Agatha kept sponsoring those researches and even participated in some of them retrieving relics and evidences of the existence of those warriors which many believed to be only fictional due the TV Show, also partly sponsored by the War family.”_

Now the television was showing the reporter with a microphone in his left hand.

 _“Why are you so interest in those female warriors?”_ He asked looking to his left side where the camera focused on a young woman with short black hair and ice blue eyes. Gabrielle immediately noticed the similarity in those eyes and the traces of that woman’s face. She looked at Xena and saw her surprised expression.

_“The truth is that the Wars are their descendants, at least that’s the story passed from generation to generation. My father wanted to tell the world they were real and that we carry their blood but how could he without proof? That’s have been our personal goal: show how proud we are of our blood.”_

“Are you alright?” Gabrielle asked worried about Xena’s state. She did not answered. Xena was staring at the image of Agatha War so intensely that if she had some of her old powers the television would be already on fire. The warrior’s hands were holding the sheets of the bed so tightly that her knuckles were white.

 _“But they were not so heroic all the time. Xena had her time as a criminal, right? Despite all wrong she did, do you still claim to be proud of being her descendant?”_ Questioned the reporter.

 _“We always have to consider the time and place to reflect over the actions someone took in the past.”_ Said Agatha. _“Xena was indeed a criminal, to say the least, but she had a change of heart and became one of the greatest heroes of her time in seek of redemption and forgiveness.”_

Agatha continued. _“From destroyer of nations, conqueror and many other titles that she was known by in her times of evilness to heroine, savior of the innocent, protector of the weak and so on. Many people nowadays could learn a lot from her life, don’t you think?”_

The screen then showed the inside of the local World History Museum. It was an exposition with many scrolls and some fragments of armors and weapons. The camera focused on a weapon that was circular.

“Is that a chakram?” Gabrielle asked, recognizing the shape.

_“One of Agatha War’s discoveries was Xena’s original chakram. Unfortunately it was stolen and now there’s only a replica on display.”_

_“Agatha was really excited about that chakram. I can only imagine how she felt when I called to tell her about the robbery.”_ Said a woman with blond hair and green eyes. Below her image was a name written: Merry Covington, Director of the local World History Museum. _“We didn’t get any news from the police about the case yet.”_

Merry Covington continued to talk about the exposition while the screen showed the museum’s location and other information about it.

Xena got to her feet and grabbed the apartment keys.

“Let’s go.” She said to Gabrielle with her command tone.

“What about the food?” She asked while turning off the television.

“Just put it on the fridge.” Said the warrior already at the corridor with the door opened waiting for Gabrielle.

The bard did not know what was going on with Xena but she knew her well enough to not question her when she was like that, even less considering all the stress they have been going through in the past month. She put the dirty pan and dishes on the sink and the food went right in the fridge.

“Where are we going?” Asked Gabrielle while getting out of their room to the corridor and watched Xena locking the door.

“To the museum.” Xena replied serious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes one more chapter. Again, English is not my first language so if there is anything wrong or weird, please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> Enjoy it!

Xena and Gabrielle arrived at the local World History Museum by taxi. The museum was a huge building that at first sight could be easily confounded with the Parthenon in its time of glory in ancient Greece. The external walls were made of white stone with many pillars, one every few steps.

Xena took the leading and entered the building through huge opened wooden doors followed closely by a worried and confused Gabrielle.

At the entrance of the museum, there was a reception desk where a young woman looked at some papers.

“Welcome!” Said the receptionist when Xena and Gabrielle walked in. “Oh, my god! You are... You are them...”

The woman got out from behind the desk and joined them in the hall.

“Xena and Gabrielle! I heard you were back but... Oh, my! I need to call the Director!”

Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other for a moment to check if one was as much lost as the other. The receptionist picked up her cell phone and typed something on it before taking it to her ear.

“Miss Covington? It’s Sara. I’m at the main hall now and you won’t believe who just showed up, miss.” Said the woman looking at the warriors with delight. “It’s them! Xena and Gabrielle in person!”

Xena was at least expecting that in the end she could speak with who she was looking for, that director she saw on television. Merry Covington seemed to be the person they needed to be able to survive at that era.

“Yes, Miss Covington!” Said Sara and then she put down her phone. “Miss Covington would like to meet with you in her office. Would you please come with me?”

“Sure.” Xena answered for both of them.

Sara led them across the museum while telling them about the many artifacts and documents kept and protected by those walls.

“The only exception was your chakram, I’m afraid to say.” Sara said that with such sadness that anyone would say she was talking about her pet or some family member that went missing.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s with me.” Xena said while taking the chakram out from her back and showing it to Sara.

“Oh my goodness! May I?” She asked with extended trembling hands.

Xena carefully put the chakram in her hands.

“The blade is sharp?! Did you...?” Sara said.

“It was already like that when I got it from Alti.” Xena explained.

“Alti?! The sorceress?”

“In soul and perversity.” Xena answered with disgust.

“Sara!” A woman called her from the end of the hallway while walking fast in their direction.

“Miss Covington! Look!” Sara said showing the chakram to the other woman.

“Well, it was with its owner! That’s good!” Said Merry clearly happy for being able to see the weapon again. “Now Sara you better give it back to Xena before you hurt yourself. Good. You may return to the entrance. I can take care of things from here myself. Thank you.”

“Yes Miss Covington.” Sara answered notably disappointed for not being allowed to stay with the warriors any longer. “I wish you the best. I am really happy for meeting you!”

“Thanks for your help.” Said Gabrielle. She wanted to say something nice to Sara but that was all she could come up with. In the other hand, Sara smiled really pleased then left.

“This way, please.” Said Merry while pointing the hallway.

Xena and Gabrielle followed Merry Covington to her office that was a big room with shelves covering all the walls all of it full of books and scrolls. Around the place, there was a huddle of papers, artifacts, boxes, maps, old parchments written in dead languages and many more stuff over three tables barely visible underneath.

“Please have a seat.” Merry offered pointing two wooden chairs set in front of a fourth table in the room, which probably was her particular working desk since it was the only cleaned one.

Xena and Gabrielle took seat on the chairs while Merry would take place in her own chair on the other side of the table.

“So…” Merry started looking a bit unsure of what she would say next. “How may I be of help to the greatest heroes of all times?” She asked with a pleased smile on her lips.

“How do you know we are the real ones? I mean, those women who play as Xena and Gabrielle on that TV Show look a lot like us. Don’t you think we could be them or someone else just acting?” Asked Gabrielle unable to restrain her questions any longer.

“Well, In your specific case, Sara and I can tell the difference between actors and real people because we have being studying you our whole lives. Not being able to tell you apart from frauds would be the biggest shame of my career.” Merry explained calmly.

“And we were informed beforehand that you were on the way.” Said a man at their backs. Xena and Gabrielle got to their feet immediately prepared for any threat but the man was smiling and with his hands in the air, showing he came in peace. “Sorry for coming in without knocking but Sara just told me about your arrival and I had to see you.”

“This is Thales Pappas. Vice director and one of our best archeologists.” Merry introduced him.

“It is really a pleasure.” Said Thales offering his arm for an old style handshake.

Xena held the man’s arm with familiarity, as if they already knew each other from somewhere else. Thales did the same greeting with Gabrielle and passed them, placing himself on the right side of Merry.

The warriors sat again and Gabrielle had many more questions after Thales’ arrival than before.

“You said you knew we were coming.” Said Gabrielle.

“Who told you that?” Asked Xena with her demanding tone.

“We are not allowed to tell you that.” Answered Merry. “I wish I could, really.”

“You will found out eventually. I am sure of it.” Added Thales with one hand on Marry shoulder to support her.

“What can you actually tell us?” Asked Gabrielle.

“First thing would be…” Started Merry but Thales interrupted her.

“We are your descendants.” Said the man with pride all over his words. “I am Xena’s and Merry is Gabrielle’s descendant.”

“How can you have descendants?” Xena asked Gabrielle astonished.

“I don’t know!” She answered confused. There were nothing on their memories that would explain that. Gabrielle had only one daughter, Hope, who gave birth to a monster called Destroyer. Both were dead long before having the chance to expand the family of Dahak.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot you don’t know about Kassandro.” Said Thales. “When Hope gave birth to Destroyer she also gave birth to a human boy that didn’t have any powers nor evil in him, so Ares took him away and gave him to a human couple. Your second grandson, Gabrielle, was named Kassandro and lived as a good man of the countryside.”

“I descend from him and that’s make me your descendant too.” Said Merry.

Gabrielle had tears in her eyes. She was happy that some good could come out of all that mess but she was also sad that she could never meet her grandson in person. Life could really be unfair sometimes.

Suddenly they hear the song of the opening of the TV Show based on their lives.

“Thales, it’s you phone.” Said Merry.

“Sorry, I always get carried away by that melody.” He apologized then pick up the incoming call. “Hello, it’s Thales. Oh, my… Yes. Yes. As you wish sir.”

“Who was it? You are never so polite with anyone.” Merry said causing Gabrielle to look at Xena that pretended she did not noticed what that look was about.

“The boss is coming. He wants to talk with them.” Thales told Merry.

“What about… _her?_ ” Asked Merry avoiding using the name of whomever she was talking about.

“He said she is busy.” Thales said.

“Who is coming?” Asked Xena impatiently with all that mystery.

“The owner of the museum. He is the one who built this place and made museum possible. His name is Alfred Williams for the common people but his real name is Wilfrid, the mage.” Told Thales.

“Wilfrid? Is he still alive?” Asked Xena shocked.

“Do you know him?” Gabrielle asked.

“It’s a long story.” Said Xena.

“Well, we still have time. It’s not like we have any appointment.” Said Gabrielle serious. She knew Xena was hiding something from her and she would not let go of the chance to make her talk.

“Wilfrid is the guardian of my first child.” Said Xena.

“Kaleipus was Solan’s guardian. Even if he took care of him after Kaleipus death, how could I have never heard of him before?” Asked Gabrielle confused.

“No, Gabrielle.” Xena said in a very tired voice as if she was running out of energy to keep holding that secret inside of herself. “It was before Solan. I had a daughter a year before I left Amphipolis.”


	3. Chapter 3

“A daughter?!” Said Gabrielle in surprise and disbelief. “Why didn’t you tell me about her?”

“Never found the right time.” Answered Xena defensively. “It’s a complicated situation and I feel ashamed of things I did and of things I did not.”

“Even so! After everything we went through together, you should have known that no matter what happened I would be there for you!” Said Gabrielle hurt.

“I know but, still, I am unsure if I should tell you.”

“That’s more reason for you to tell me everything!”

“We will give you some privacy.” Said Merry getting up and walking to the door while taking Thales with her by his arm.

“So?” Said Gabrielle after the door closed and the warriors were the only ones in the room.

“I was young. I had just turned 16 and I was rebellious as always. One night I sneaked out to go to a festival at a nearby village.” Started Xena staring at the table in front of her, unable to face Gabrielle. “I got really drunk like everybody else and end up spending the night with a man I didn’t know.”

“I woke up the next morning with the sun hitting my face. I looked around and the man was gone. Feeling regret and a terrible hangover I went straight home to face my mother.”

“Soon the consequences of my little adventure presented themselves. I was pregnant. My mother was disappointed and delighted at the same time. She tried to marry me with every single man of the village, however, neither had they wanted me nor did I want them.”

“Nine months passed by in a blink of an eye but I remember feeling like it was an eternity. Less than a week after my daughter was born, a man showed up at the tavern saying he was the father of my child and he wanted to raise her.”

“My mother told him that he should marry me. He replied that he was already married but his wife could not have children. He wanted to take our daughter and raise her with his wife.”

“My mother wasn’t going to accept but I did. I gave up on my daughter.”

“Why?” Asked Gabrielle.

“Because I didn’t love her.” Xena answered with teary eyes. “I couldn’t bring myself to love her. How was I supposed to raise her and take care of her like that?”

“When I looked at her, all I could see were my mistakes and that told me that I would fail her as a mother. So, when her father showed willing to take her and give her a proper family, I thanked the gods and gave her to him.”

“I haven’t given her a name until that moment. When the man asked, my mother decided for one in my place and said her name was Agatha.”

“Wait! Agatha... The woman we saw on television? Agatha War is your daughter?” Asked Gabrielle. She was putting some pieces together that could explain Xena’s behavior after she saw all that on the television.

“Yes.”

“How is that possible?” Inquired Gabrielle knowing that Xena had more to tell her.

“For many years Agatha never crossed my mind until Solan was born. I saw on him what I didn’t on Agatha and that made me understand that I have made a terrible mistake. I believed I would never be able to see her again but I was wrong about that too.”

“When I was still with my army destroying villages and hurting innocents, a little girl suddenly invaded my tent. I thought it was some kind of bad joke or an enemies’ plan.”

***********

Around 3000 years before being cloned, Xena was camped on a place hidden from her enemies while planning how she would claim the life of the son of Zeus, when she noticed someone sneaking inside her tent.

“What are you doing here kid?” Asked Xena with the tip of her sword on a girl’s neck. The girl looked like she was 8 to 10 years old; she had black hair and ice blue eyes with some few scars and almost-healed cuts on her arms and legs.

“I am looking for my mother Xena.” Said the little girl with hope in her eyes.

“How do you know you are her daughter?” Asked Xena doubtful.

“Asclepius told me.” Said the girl plainly.

“The god of healing?”

“That’s right!”

“You shouldn’t joke when your life lays in the tip of a sword.” Xena scolded the girl in a cold voice.

“It’s true!” Said the girl offended. “My father never told me a thing. Neither did Discord nor Grandma Hera. I could only get Asclepius to tell me about her!”

“Asclepius, Discord, Hera... You talk about the gods like you know them.”

“I do know them. They are my family. My father is Ares, god of war.”

Xena laughed. She put her sword down and laughed hard.

“I don’t know if you’re crazy or just believed in a lot of bullshit you were told. Go before I order my soldiers to beat you up!”

“If they are your soldiers, you must be Xena of Amphipolis. You gave birth to me when you were 16 and when my ‘father’ showed up you gave me to him. Your mother gave me my name. I am Agatha, your daughter with the god of war!”

“Never heard so much crap. I have no children.” Said Xena still doubtful. She thought that the girl could have been sent to deceive her and make her talk about her secrets.

“Children...” Repeated Agatha. “You already included the son you left with the centaurs in that sentence, didn’t you?”

“How do you know about him?” Xena asked while raising the girl from her neck with both hands until they were face to face.

“I already told you.” Agatha struggled to answer. “Asclepius told me everything he knew about you.”

“I am tired of this game!”

“It is not a game!”

Suddenly flames appeared in the girls hands lightly burning the wrists of the warrior princess that had to let go of Agatha to avoid getting more hurt.

Agatha looked at her burning hands with surprise. Apparently, she did not know she could do that.

“You brat! After all this time, you only show some power now!” Said a woman appearing in the middle of Xena’s tent coming out from a flash of light.

“Go away Discord!” Agatha screamed.

The noise and loud voices alerted the soldiers outside that entered Xena’s tent with their swords in hand.

“Wait! I got this, leave!” Said Xena to her men and the soldiers did as ordered.

“Your father wants you back at Olympus and maybe now training you might be worth of something.” Said Discord with a sadistic smile while summoning her whip in her right hand.

Agatha acted as if she had already tasted of Discord punishment. The girl’s flames extinguished due her fear while she crouched and curved her body protecting her head with her arms.

Discord raised her hand with the whip but before she could swing it, Xena stopped her.

“What are you doing? Since when do you have any maternal instincts?” Sneered Discord while trying to make Xena let go of her arm but the Warrior Princess’ grip on her wrist was too tight.

“I won’t let you hurt her.” Said Xena in her serious and warning tone.

“Won’t you?” Said the goddess with disdain then she kicked Xena in her stomach, then again and again. Before Discord could kick Xena a fourth time, the Warrior Princess hit the goddess’ head with her own.

Letting go of Discord’s arm, Xena drew her sword and the goddess did the same. They were about to engage in a fight but something made Discord step back.

“You were luck today but there won’t be a second time.” Said the goddess before she disappeared in the same kind of flash that brought her.

“Bitch.” Xena cursed while spiting on the floor where Discord was moments before. She put her sword back on its sheath and turned herself to Agatha. “It is true then, you really are my Agatha.” The girl confirmed with a nod. “I had no idea that man was in reality the god of war. Are you alright?” Once again, Agatha only nodded.

Xena grabbed Agatha’s arms to put the girl to her feet then hugged her. Agatha did not move for a second then she hugged back.

“May I stay with you?” Asked Agatha still hugging Xena.

Xena was not surprised. Somehow, she knew Agatha would ask something like that considering that she probably ran away from Olympus due to Discord’s mistreats. She did not want her daughter to return somewhere she was suffering but her army was no place for a child, half-god or not.

“No, you can’t. For the same reason I left your brother with the centaurs. You need to go back to Olympus but...”

“No! I won’t go back there!” Agatha screamed then ran from Xena’s tent.

“Damn it!” Xena left her tent after Agatha. “Catch the girl! Don’t let her leave the camp!”

Soon, all soldiers of the Warrior Princess’ army were chasing after a little girl that somehow managed to escape from them.

“How dare you call yourselves warriors when a single child succeed in invading the camp, entering my tent then easily escaped?” Xena screamed madly at her men.

***********

“It was when I found out Agatha was a half-god and who her father truly was.” Said Xena.

“So, she is still alive because she is a half-god?” Asked Gabrielle.

“That’s all I can think. I remember Hercules being worried about if he was immortal or not.”

“Okay. She may have lived until now ‘cause she has the blood of the gods. What happened next? Did you went after her?”

“No.” Said Xena causing a little shock in Gabrielle. “At that time I was already planning on killing Hercules. I took for granted that Ares would find her eventually and take her back home but, as far as I know, that never happened.”

“Only because I stopped him.” Said a man from the place where the room’s door was. The warriors got up and looked at who entered the room without any of them noticing. He was tall with short white hair and beard. Black eyes that seemed to look deep into your soul. He was wearing a purple suit and tie with black shoes and shirt.

“Hello, Xena. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Said the man politely.

“Indeed.” Said Xena emotionless.

“It is very nice to meet you, Miss Gabrielle. I am Wilfrid, the mage.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Wilfrid, the mage.” Repeated Gabrielle. “Agatha’s guardian?”

“That is correct.” Replied Wilfrid calmly with his hands inside his pockets.

“You said that Ares couldn’t take Agatha back because you stopped him.” Said Gabrielle to confirm that she heard correctly hopping she could get a full explanation.

“While Agatha was running from her father and his followers she found my house.” Said Wilfrid. “She was so weak, poor thing. I took care of her without knowing her story until she build enough strength to be able to talk.”

“I am a wizard and my kind have never been in good terms with the Greek Gods. My first attitude was to help her recover after that she would leave. But she asked me if she could become my apprentice, she asked me to teach her how to control her magic so she could survive and defend herself from her father.”

“I had been asked to teach many young wizards along my life. All of them only sought to become ‘great mages like myself’, in other words, they were after power, not knowledge. Her request made me change my mind about her leaving. That’s how I became her guardian, teacher and friend.”

“Sounds to me that you became her father.” Said Gabrielle with a gentle smile.

“In heart, yes, but we have never put it in those terms.” Said Wilfrid.

“Where is she?” Xena asked with a demanding tone.

“Unfortunately, I cannot tell you that nor anything more about her.” Said Wilfrid apologetically. “However, I can help you get to someone that can.” He waved his head in Xena’s direction and gave a look to her left hand.

Xena followed the mage’s look to her own hand and, for her surprise, found herself holding a card. She lifted the card so she and Gabrielle could see it better. There was a name written in one side and on the other many symbols, which neither Xena nor Gabrielle could understand.

“There is a taxi at the entrance waiting for you.” They heard Wilfrid speaking but when the warriors raised their heads from the card, the mage wasn’t there anymore.

“That’s what I hate the most about him.” Xena said irritated. “Come on.” She called while crossing the room to get to the door but Gabrielle didn’t move. “Gabrielle?”

“How did you met? You and this mage.” Gabrielle asked looking Xena directly in her eyes with an intensity that made the Warrior Princess blink a few times to be able to bear that look from the bard. She was hurt and confused, Xena knew she was holding back her frustration and anger for her sake and all se needed for the time being were some answers.

Xena got back to be closer to Gabrielle while controlling her own emotions. She owned Gabrielle that much. “The day we met.” She pointed to the bard and herself. “While I was riding to Amphipolis, Argo suddenly stopped for no reason. I looked around and couldn’t see anything that would make her stop. I looked down to Argo to talk to her and when I looked to the road again he was there.”

***********

Xena was mounted on Argo staring at the strange man that mysteriously appeared in the middle of the road out of nowhere.

The man was tall with long gray hair and a well-trimmed white beard. He was wearing an indigo blue cloak that covered most part of his body except for the head and hands, the last were in front of him, fingers interlaced.

Xena could tell he was no ordinary man so she unsheathed her sword ready for confront.

“There will be no need for that.” Said the man. “I am only here to introduce myself.”

“So do it.” Xena replied, her mind working hard to predict all the possible outcomes.

“My name is Wilfrid.” He made a reverence. “From now on I will be guiding and teaching your daughter on the arts of witchcraft and wizardry.”

“I have no daughter.” Xena said tightening the grip on the hilt of her sword.

“I am relieved to see that your denial is based on caring in an attempt to protect your child.” Said Wilfrid smiling with kindness and understanding. “You are welcome at my home whenever you feel ready and safe to see Agatha but right now she does not want to see neither of her parents.”

It was clear to Xena that Wilfrid knew more than she would like most of people to know, so she needed to be certain of something. “What about the father? Is he welcome at your home?”

“No. And never will.” Said Wilfrid still smiling although the kindness was replaced by something else. He was being nice with Xena while hiding his anger that came abroad by the mention of Agatha’s father.

“Good.” Said the warrior putting her sword down. “I’m Xena, by the way, but I think you knew that already.”

Wilfrid said no more. He just smiled again a little more, made a reverence and in a blink of Xena’s eyes he was gone.

**********

“That was the first and only time I met with him until today.” Xena told Gabrielle.

“Okay. I only need to know one more thing Xena.”

“Name it.”

“If even Wilfrid said that you were welcome to see Agatha, why didn’t you do it? Why did you never went to look for her?”

Xena was about to answer when someone knocked on the door.

“Excuse me.” Said Thales putting only his head through the little space he dared opening the door. “The taxi is still waiting.”

“Just a minute.” Said Gabrielle.

“I can tell you on the way.” Offered Xena now a little more in a hurry than before.

“All right then.” Gabrielle agreed seeing how anxious Xena was.

Xena said nothing but gave Gabrielle a look that said ‘Thank you’ on her behalf and of course, the bard understood. They have been through a lot and talking with their eyes alone were not rare nor difficult for them.

Thales was still with only his head on the door, now with a puzzled look on his face trying to understand what they were talking about and at the same time holding his tongue on asking.

“Come on, dickhead, get out of their way!” Merry’s voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

“Oh, right!” Said Thales while opening the door completely and stepping aside so Xena and Gabrielle could pass.

“The driver’s name is Tomas. He’s been working for Wilfrid for years now. You can trust him to get you to the right place.” Said Merry. “If you have the time, please come back so we can talk more.”

“Of course.” Said Gabrielle truly interested in seeing her descendant again and talking not only about their lives and adventures but also about all those amazing things she saw on the museum that have caught her attention.

“That would be really amazing.” Added Thales already excited.

“Sure.” Xena said without much feeling on it. “Can we go now?”

“Yes, yes. Thanks guys.” The bard said while waving little goodbyes.

Xena walked fast all the way back to the entrance of the museum with Gabrielle almost running to follow her pace. They passed by Sara as fast as the wind saying goodbyes and thanks, or at least Gabrielle did, Xena was focused only ahead of her until she located the car.

“What’s your name?” She asked the driver. He was a young man with dark skin, dark brown hair, his chin covered in growing beard and he had honey-colored eyes.

“Tell me yours first.” Said the driver lazily unknowingly getting on Xena’s nerves.

“I am Gabrielle and she is Xena.” Said Gabrielle holding Xena’s arm trying to calm her down.

“Tomas. Get in already.” He said while getting in position to drive.

Gabrielle opened the car’s backseat door and entered it with Xena right after her.

“The card.” Said Tomas stretching his right hand towards them.

Xena gave him the card, which he only gave a little look before returning it.

“Better keep it safe. You gonna need it if you want any answers from that witch.” Said Tomas then he made the car move.

“Xena?” Gabrielle called waiting for the other to keep with her word but in the next moment, they both went silent due what their eyes were seeing.

The taxi had gone by a normal street for a few seconds and then everything around them became light blue as if they have fell into a river.  They could see the cars and people but they were all moving way to fast or too slow. Their images were also blurred as if being underwater.

“What’s going on?” Xena asked more to extern her confusing than as a real question.

“Never traveled by the _Flow_?” Asked Tomas amazed. “Weird.”

“What is this... Flow?” Asked Gabrielle a little scared.

“It’s the _Magical Flow_!” Said Tomas as if it was obvious. “Can’t believe old Will send me common girls.” He shook his head before sighing. “Okay, look. This river-like thing is what _we wizards_ call Magical Flow. It connects all the regions of the planet that have some kind of magic, be it on the land or in its habitants. The stronger the magic, bigger is the flow that connect it to other magical places and people.”

“So... Wizards can use it to find each other?” Tried Gabrielle not sure about her deduction.

“If you know really well the person you are looking for and you have enough power for it, yes. Only old and really powerful wizards can managed that. The normal folks, like me, can only use objects and vehicles to go from one place to another and not too far from each other.”

Tomas made a turn to the right on the car’s steering wheel and then the car stopped.

“We are here. Good luck with her.” Said Tomas pointing a little wooden purple door. “Old Will told me to wait while you do your business, so meet me back here when you are done.”

Xena got out of the car then helped Gabrielle do it. They were both a little dizzy because of the car’s movements on the Magical Flow.

They looked at the door ahead and the sign above it.

“Tell me this is the wrong place.” Said Gabrielle looking at Xena hopefully.

“Can’t say that.” Xena answered showing the card Wilfrid gave them. The name on it was the same as the one on the sign.

‘ _Lady Melody Carlyle_ ’ written in curly golden letters followed by ‘ _Reveals the mysteries of your soul*_ ’ in white sharp letters. At the bottom, also in white and in letters much smaller than the others, it could be read _‘*If you have one.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!  
> See you guys in the next chapter! (Unfortunately I don't know when it will be.)  
> I can't promise to post chapters regularly but I'll try not to take long.


End file.
